


It begins.

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your just hanging out when Ross comes to you with a very devious idea in mind. 'Sure, it'll be fun.' At least that's what you thought. You agreed. And now friends have turned against friends. All hell is about to break lose. And there's no backing out now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rate this 'teen and up' because of language. Everything else is (probably) fine.

_**"No. No! NO NO NO- FUCK!!"**_ I threw my controller on the couch and ran my hands through my hair.

Dan laughed at me and stood up.  _ **"Aww! Dude, you were soo close to beating that boss too!"**_

 _ **"Gee, thanks! That makes me feel SOO much better!"**   _I started glaring at Dan.

 ** _"How does it feel [Y/N]? Probably not gonna give me shit about Mario 64 anymore, huh?"_  **Arin walked into the room and smirked.

_**"Yeah-yeah. Did you just walk in here to gloat?"** _

He shook his head. _ **"Actually I came** **in here to get Dan. We need to record some more episodes."**_

Dan stood up and stretched before messing up my hair.  _**"Don't stress yourself out. Just remember to take a break every now-and-then."** _

_**"Alright DAD!!"**_ I stuck my tongue out and they both did the same back to me.

I got up and turned the console off before throwing myself back on the couch. I layed my head back and closed my eyes.  _Stupid boss. Maybe I should look up how to kill him later. Right now I feel so...so.. tired. Maybe I'll... Just take a quick.. Nap..._

**_"CHOO CHOO!!!"_**

I shrieked and shot up.  _**"GOD FUCK'N DAMN IT, ROSS!! YOU ASSHOLE!"** _

He sat next to me and kept laughing. I hit his shoulder and he calmed down.  _ **"Sorry, I couldn't resist! You looked so peaceful-"**_

_**"And you just had to scare the shit out of me."** _

_**"Exactly."**_ He cleared his thought and straightened towards me.  _ **"Do you know why I've come to see you at such an hour [Miss/Mister] [Y/N]?"**_

I looked at the clock on the wall.  _ **"You mean at four thirty two in the afternoon?"**_

 _ **"Well.. Yes. Just- that's not the point!"**_ He cleared his voice and once again started speaking in a low voice.  _ **"You see, I have what you would call a... 'Proposition' and I think you'll find it very intriguing."**_

I leaned towards him and raised an eyebrow.  _ **"I'm listening."**_

_**"The Grumps have been hiding something very important from you. But because I am so generous, I have decided to let you in on this little predicament. In order to receive more detail... All you have to do.. Is make a deal."** _

_**"What kind of deal?"** _

_**"You do what I say, when I say it. No matter what. You can't back out once you make this deal either! I swear if you try anything funny.. I'll make you regret it!"** _

I rubbed the back of my neck.  _ **"Why do I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil?"**_

 _ **"Maybe you are."**_ He gave me a sly grin and held out his hand.  _ **"Do we have a deal?"**_

 _This could be fun. I'm actually a little scared to say 'no' and I'm curious as to what this is all about._ I hesitated, but I shook his hand.  _ **"Deal."**_

_**"Good choice [Y/N]. Good choice indeed. You've chosen your side and don't you dare forget it!'** _

_**"Okay! Just tell me what this is all about."**_ I crossed my legs and listened.

_**"There's this new thing the Grumps and I have created called 'Slaughter or surrender'. One week of the most torturous pranks and tricks you could ever imagine. The main goal is to 'slaughter' which means to prank as much as possible to each Grump until they 'surrender'. If you can survive a week, you win!"** _

_**"This sounds like some weird reality show."**_ I layed back, trying to process all of this information.

_**"A little birdie told me Suzy was going to use the classic 'water bucket' prank on you tomorrow night. In fact, none of the Grumps were going to tell you about 'Slaughter or surrender', but since you've joined me I've decided to help you. If we work together, we'll win for sure!"** _

_**"First off, by little birdie you mean Holly? Second, you're the one who thought of this whole 'Slaughter or surrender' didn't you? And third, are ALL the Grumps involved in this?"** _

_**"Yes. Yes, you know me so well. And yes. Holly said she didn't want to be involved, but she would help when she could."** _ **  
**

_**"Well alright then. When does it start?"** _

_**"Tomorrow."** _

_**"Tomorrow?!"** _

Ross stood up and began leaving.  _ **"Better get some sleep tonight. Because once tomorrow comes, you'll be too worried to sleep. Remember- don't trust anyone. The friends you once had vanish when the competition starts. Sweet dreams [Y/N]."**_

It was silent. _Thanks to Ross, the silence felt eerie and I felt like I was constantly being watched. That was ALOT of information to process._

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters on my stories! I've been away from my precious internet for a while, but now I'm back!

_**"Oh [Y/N]! Time to wake up! .... WAKE UP!!"**_ I gasped and opened my eyes to see Dan smiling at me. I looked out the window, but there was no sign of light.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned.  _ **"Wha- what time is it?"**_

 _ **"I just said it was time to wake up!"**_ He smirked and crossed his arms. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch.  _ **"So... I heard you talked to Ross after Arin and I left, hmm? What'd you talk about? Anything... Interesting?"**_ He raised an eyebrow and his smile was replaced with a more serious expression.

 _'When tomorrow comes, you won't be able to trust anyone!'_ I shook my head remembering Ross' words.  _ **"Nah. Nothing too interesting. Just talked about some different anime's and stuff."**_ I smiled.

 _ **"Perfect! Now I know it's a little early, but I thought maybe since your tired you might want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"**_ Dan grinned.  _He woke me up this early just to chat? No way! Something's not right._

_**"Y'know, I already started making some coffee. I made extra just in case you wanted some."** _

_**"Sure! Thanks Dan!"**_ I watched as he rushed out of the room. I waited a moment before sneaking after him. I peaked around the corner to see Dan putting all types of things in my drink! In fact, he didn't even add coffee to my 'drink'! _That son of a bitch!_

He reached for the two drinks and I rushed back to the previous room. I jumped onto the couch and covered up in my blanket.

 _ **"Special delivery!"**_ He winked and sat next to me.

 _ **"Thanks Dan. You're such a nice person, always concerned for others!"**_ He swallowed and nervously chuckled.  _ **"That reminds me, can you get my phone from the kitchen please?"**_

 _ **"Sure! I'll be right back!"**_ He ran out of the room and I quickly made the switch. He walked back into the room and set a water bottle on the table.

_**"What's with the water?"** _

_**"I'm just... Very thirsty."**_ He winked and giggled at his dirty joke. I rolled my eyes and lifted my drink.

 _ **"Cheers?"**_ I tilted my head.

 _ **"Cheers."**_ We clinked our mugs together and stared, both waiting for a reaction.

Suddenly his eyes went wide and he set his cup down. His face was a small hint of red and he began coughing. He reached for the bottle of water but I grabbed it and jumped away from him.

I gave a weird attempt at an evil laugh and shooke my head.  _ **"Silly Dan! Didn't you know today was the beginning of 'Slaughter or Surrender'?"**_

He glared at me and rubbed his face.  _ **"Y-yoou bi- you BITCH!! You l-lied!"**_ His face was still red and he coughed into his arm.

 _ **"Whoa! You're calling me a liar? You tried to give me that!"**_ I pointed to the 'prank coffee'.  _ **"I can't believe Ross was right, but he was. He told me when today comes I couldn't trust anyone and now look at you!"**_

_**"Fine! J-just wa- the water please!"** _

_**"You know what must be said! Say**_ **it!"** I held the water over my head.

 _ **"No! NEVER!"**_ He continued to glare at me for a moment before jumping around and squealing.  _ **"OH FUCK!!! HOT SAUCE GETTING WORSE!! IT'S GETTING WORSE!!!"**_

 _I was starting to feel bad for him... Then I remembered that could've been me! He basically did it to himself!_ I decided to take it a step further. I opened the bottle and pretended I was going to drink it.

 _ **"[Y/N], NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! COME ON! JUST A SIP!!"**_ He fell to his knees and I could actually see his eyes watering.  _I hate torturing him like this!_

**_"Dude, it's two simple words! So you really want to stay like this for the rest of the day? Think about the others and the ways they'll torture you if you don't quit now!"_ **

**_"I SURRENDER!!"_  **He snatched the water and began drowning himself in the cold liquid. He reminded me of Ross drinking milk. Once the water was gone he turned around and ran out the room. I walked to the kitchen to see Dan, mouth open, letting the fauset pour cool water over his burning tongue.

I walked over and gave him a small pat.  _ **"Sorry Dan. But then again you took the bullet for me, so thanks!"**_

He rolled his eyes and turned off the water. He wiped his mouth.  _ **"Even though I didn't have a say in the matter, your welcome. Now of you'll excuse me-"**_ He grabbed a tray of ice from the freezer and took his phone put of his pocket.  _ **"I'm off to call Brian, cancel today's session, and eat these for the rest of the day."**_

I followed him to the living room were he layed down and sighed.  _ **"Hey Dan. If you want, I'll buy you some chocolate ice cream. As a small 'thank you and sorry for burning your mouth even though it wasn't really my fault' gift."**_

He plopped a ice cube in his mouth and managed to muffle a 'thanks'.

 _ **"No problem. I'll be back."**_ I grabbed my keys and began leaving.

_Jesus. And that was only the first prank! AND IT WAS FROM DAN!! I thought he was one of the sweetest, caring friends anyone could have! I guess this 'Slaughter or Surrender' thing is more serious then I initially thought..._

 


End file.
